Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Rarity's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Rarity ID EGDS2.png|Human, A Fine Line Young Rarity ID EG.png|Young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Alternate forms Rarity Anthro Rainbow Rock Shorts.png|Ponied up, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Human Rarity unicorn ID WeLoveFine.png|Unicorn pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Rarity (EG) unicorn EGSB.png|Unicorn, Spring Breakdown Outfits Rarity Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, Shake Your Tail Rarity rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Shake Your Tail Rarity masquerade gown ID EG2.png|Masquerade ball gown, Shake Your Tail Rarity first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Perfect Day for Fun Rarity ID EG2.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity Daft Punk outfit ID EG2.png|Daft Punk outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity showcase outfit ID EG2.png|CHS Musical Showcase outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Friendship Through the Ages Rarity School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rarity boho assortment ID EG4.png|Boho Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rarity Crystal Guardian form ID EG4.png|Crystal Guardian, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rarity Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rarity cowgirl outfit ID EGS1.png|Cowgirl outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity as Radiance ID EGS2.png|Radiance costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rarity Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rarity Wondertones outfit ID SS4.png|Wondertones outfit, Steps of Pep Rarity boutique uniform ID EGDS9.png|Boutique uniform, Display of Affection Rarity bejeweled suit ID EGDS27.png|Bejeweled suit, The Other Side Rarity music festival wear ID EGDS44.png|Music festival wear, Festival Filters Rarity detective outfit ID CYOE6a.png|Detective outfit, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot (Pinkie Pie ending) Rarity detective outfit ID CYOE6b.png|Detective outfit, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot (Trixie ending) Rarity detective outfit ID CYOE6c.png|Detective outfit, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot (Applejack ending) Rarity as Selfie Soot ID CYOE9.png|Selfie Soot costume, Opening Night Rarity swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rarity Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rarity carousel dress ID EGROF.png|Carousel dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rarity cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rarity cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Miscellaneous Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED.png|Pony counterpart, A Dog and Pony Show Rarity live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Rarity.svg|Three blue lozenge diamonds Category:Character overview pages